The Hinata sisters
by Yori-Rosa15
Summary: This is a one-short about the Hinata sisters I am bad at writing it so don't be mean I tried.
1. Louis X Aya

LouisxAya

I wanted see my real family.

I called Louis he knew about them.

"Sorry she or her dad don't want to see you" Louis said

I am japanese and live in England.

My mom messed it all up me and Louis was dating once.

I heard a noise mom and a man.

I was eating ice-cream.

My mom always fight with Males.

A week later.

I heard the door I saw Louis he and mom was talking.

I had a blanket he saw me.

"Why are you here"I asked

"I wanted to see you also I got someone with my mom"he said

I saw the man.

"Rintaro why are you here?"mom asked.

"Came to see my daughter"he said

"Thank you Louis"I said

"So can we "Louis said

I nodded and they looked at me.

"Mina what did you do to my daughter"dad said

"Dad please don't mom did not want you to know mom let them in. It is rude to not I will bring you some warm drinks"I said

"Thank you I am your dad's soon to be wife my name is Miwa Asahina"she said

"I know Louis told me before I moved we was dating"I said

She smiled and I got them drinks.

I got a box dad and Miwa looked inside.

"That is great do you know who"Miwa said

I nodded Louis looked inside.

"So Louis remember when you got drunk that one night "I said

"Yeah"he said

"You kind of got me pregnant "I said

He looked at me in shock.

"You mean we are going to have a family"he said

I nodded he kissed my cheek.

Miwa came to me.

"that is great news when you know it is tell us"she said

I got sad and dad looked at me.

"I can't leave England"I said

They looked at me.

"Why"dad asked said

"Mom is forcing me to date a man her age"I said

Dad got mad mom smiled and Miwa looked at mom.

"I really want to meet them I heard about your son the ten year old, Miwa I love kids I work at a day care for kids"I said

"You can't choose for her"dad said

The police came and toke mom.

After we went I slept on Louis.

"Guys get a room ready next to Louis's room" dad said

After two days we got in the car.

Louis told me about my sister and dad said about Snowy.

"We toke care of her they said they won't be there"Miwa said

"Thank you Miwa I have something for you"I said

We got there.

"Here I got told about you and dad I wanted to give you something"I said

She read the letter.

"Don't cry"I said

"Thank you I love it"Miwa said

Dad got one.

"Thank you sweetie"dad said

"I want you two to make each other happy okay"I said

A man saw us.

"Hey there is a hot girl"he said

"She is taken Kaname-niisan"Louis said

"Really, Imouto-chan is at school I am bored" he said

"Kaname help Rintaro get their stuff in the rooms"Miwa said

"We should all drink tonight"he said

"Aya-chan can't we have to wait for everyone to get back"Louis said

We went in.

"Juli and Snowy we are back"Louis said

The two saw me.

"Aya we missed you"Juli said

I smiled.

"Masaomi was told so we will leave"Miwa said

After we was near the flowers.

"Who are you?"they said

"You must be our step sister"he said

I got up and turned.

"I am also Louis-kun's girlfriend nice to meet you"I said

The girl looked at me.

"Chii-chan this is your older sister your mom was mean but you wanted to see her"Louis said

She hugged me and cried.

"Ema-chan don't cry"a man said

"Hey sis don't cry okay we can tell you some news, but we need everyone in the house by tonight Louis-kun said that"I said

They was shocked.

They was there after dinner.

"Hikaru and Natsume these girls are our step sister now tell us you two"Masaomi said

"This is a clue"I said

I gave the boy Ema knew she was crying and they saw me go to her.

"It is okay sis Louis get a drink"I said

They saw me.

The oldest looked it and the name and was shocked.

"My mom knew and told me to not let you know I am 21 to but can't drink"I said

They was all shocked.

"What is going on"the youngest said

"Wait your pregnant"Kaname said

I nodded and Louis gave them a letter and something.

"I am happy for you two"Masaomi said

"Thank you so much"I said

Louis hugged me.

They smiled after six months.

I gave birth to a girl.

"She will be just like her mother"Louis said

He kissed me and she was feed.

I let them hold her.

Me and Louis had three kids together and got married.

_**Aya:This my fourth story I love Louis he is so cute but next will be Masaomi x Aya, the ones up to Subaru will be about the bar part from Louis. Also Hikaru I hate him so I won't do his.**__**Hikaru:Why not sis.**__**Masaomi: you have Ema remember and we are sharing Aya that is why. Love ya Aya miss you all ready.**__**Ema:I love my older sister she loves me more then our real mom.**__**Aya:thanks sis and Masaomi you will see.**__**Wataru:bye bye until next time.**_


	2. Masaomi X Aya

I was talking with my sister.

"Look at that hot guy"Alice said

I saw her go and he sat next to me.

"Hey there cutie"he said

He payed for our drinks.

He watched me on the pole and the males throw money.

I got it and got him I locked the door.

"Your so cute hot and sexy"he said

I smiled and we met with out our parents knowing.

Masaomi and me did not see each other for ten years.

I was pregnant dad found out and I was at the school.

"Please tell everyone your name"I said

"Wataru Asahina"he said

I smiled.

"Well Wataru tell everyone about yourself"I said

He did and talked about Masaomi-kun.

"Miss Hinata tell us about you"he said

"I have a sister she is seventeen and my dad goes to places in the world"I said

After I waited with Wataru I tried to hid myself from Masaomi.

"Aya"he said

"Masa-niisan what is wrong"I said

They saw Ema.

"Aya hey wait"Ema said

I went when it was over I got home.

Dad texted me.

I have a daughter.

I was pregnant again.

Dad looked at me and Miwa saw me.

"I am sorry for what Masaomi did"she said

"I am sorry for missing your wedding"I said

At cafe me and dad waited.

Masaomi and Miwa came

"Now talk to her"she said

"I am sorry Aya for what I did"he said

I went to Masako.

"Who is thar"he said

"Your daughter, your the dad and Aya is the mother she is pregnant again it is yours"dad said

I sat down he came to me.

"Can we try again Aya"he said

I nodded we kissed.

We was at the park .

I saw Wataru and Masaomi.

I went to them.

"Hey baby"Masaomi said

He kissed me and Wataru asked us.

"Sorry Wataru this is my girlfriend Aya Hinata" he said

"What about Ema"a voice said

"Yusuke"he said

Ema stopped him.

"That is my sister Yusuke, Aya she met Masaomi before we was born"she said

"Mommy feed me"Masako said

I got her bottle and Wataru came to me.

"Who is that child"a boy said

"Your niece and Aya is pregnant again" Masaomi said

I got a call from dad.

I got cold Masaomi put his coat on me.

A month they wanted to live in my huge house.

Masaomi and me shared.

I was going to meet my step brothers.

They told us to tell how we met.

"Well ten years ago I was at a bar with my sister she said" look at that hot guy" the hot guy was of course Masaomi and the he out of

no where said to me" Hey there cutie" the rest is not kid friendly"I said

They was shocked.

"Did you get to know each other"Ema said

"Yep we dated and Masaomi thought we should told or kept it. He did not tell anyone after dad found out and we did not see each other for ten years"I said

"Masaomi I guess mom was mad then"he said

I got in bed and Masaomi came to me.

We was making out.

"Moan my name baby"Masaomi said

I got his hand and it went in me.

"Mmmmm, faster and harder"I said

He smiled and put it in me I held on.

After I had a bath and I put soft pj's on .

Ema saw me getting a drink.

"I need food"I said

Ukyo looked at me sat down.

"Want do you to eat"Ema said

"Ice-cream with these stuff"I said and wrote down.

I saw them talking.

After I was asleep and Masaomi carried me to our room I pulled him down.

They loved it and toke pictures I loved the warmness of him.

We got married and had two girl and one boy.

_**Sorry this is the end I am tired from the day I did two chapter and it is late sorry you lovely people until next time bye.**_

_**Asahina brother: Aya no don't go.**_

_**Ema: sis is tired so am I so go to sleep you all.**_

_**Asahina bros: Ow Ema that hurt bye bye**_


End file.
